The Blooming of a Hedge Rose
by ThornsOfaRoseDragon
Summary: Hermione discovers in the final battle that who she thought she was all her life, is not who she truly is. She discovers that her birth mother was a hedge witch and the hedge folk have a magical match. Her magic and her life are tied to Fred Weasley. She discovers she has a half brother, however Blaise's mother is after her and is determined to take everything from her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione was just about to enter the Chamber of Secrets with Ron, when she felt something drain her magic and the undeniable urge to run. She ran to where her power was draining to and stared at the collapsed wall and Percy's ashen face. Hermione screamed and the stones rose up from the pile they were in and shot themselves at Deatheaters. She stood over Fred's body, shrieking her defiance, her hair standing up on end. No one dared attacked her, or the one her magic matched to, they better not try to hurt him, or else they would die a slow and painful death. She heard the shouting, but she didn't care, her hands pulsing with blue fire, which she flung at her enemies. They wouldn't take her magical match and they wouldn't take her. Others that meant her no harm, begin to gather around Hermione and she ignored them, continuing to throw fire at those that wanted to harm her. Their shrieks and screams were like music to her.

"DIE! YOU ALL DIE!" Hermione said and her voice came out laced with power. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Hermione demanded and laughed, as the last one was turned to ash, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Hermione woke up in a hospital bed and groaned, she felt horrible. "You are awake?" A witch asked surprised.

"What happened?"

"Well we did a lineage test, after what happened during the final battle. Apparently someone in your family was a hedge witch.

"What's a hedge witch?" Hermione asked.

"Hedge witches are connected to nature, they are mot at home in forests and fields. They can also recognize someone with which their magic is the most harmonious and will lay down their lives for what they call their magical match. They are fiercely territorial when threatened and can conjure magic eating balls of energy, if they are too threatened. There's a potion you can take that will only have your powers come out when you want."

"Is that why I feel like I've been pummeled by thestrals?" Hermione asked and the healer nodded.

"You've been asleep for a month, your magical match isn't doing well, but your magic has kept him alive and stable, while his bones healed."

"Who is it?"

"Fred Weasley." The healer replied and Hermione laughed.

"Fred really? We'll never get on."

"Regardless, your magic is similar to one another." The healer said. "You of course could choose not to be together, but always both people are miserable if parted. He's in the bed next to yours." She added and Hermione sat up, staring at Fred, who was in a full body cast. "His bones were shattered, so we've been slowly repairing all of them. We were going to try to wake him up today and take the casts off."

"So he's better?"

"He's almost back to full health, when he came in, most of his organs were crushed and we thought he was going to die in the first hour. Your magic held him here though and he healed slowly, but he healed."

Fred groaned and Hermione went over to him, taking his hand as the healer banished the casts. "Hermione?" Fred asked and Hermione smiled.

"Yes, its me, I'm here Fred." Hermione assured her.

"Felt you in the darkness, whenever the voices told me to come with me, you pulled me back." Fred said. "You are so beautiful, I always thought so and then Fred kissed her and Hermione felt power jolt through her. She kissed him back, desperately needing to take and give all of herself and him. It was like kissing pure magic, one of them moaned and Fred put his hands in her hair, as she clawed at his back, while clinging to him. This was beautiful, wonderful and all her's. She felt exhausted again and curled up against him, her eyes fluttering shut, as his did the same.

* * *

Hermione was uncertain of how long she slept, but it was George's shouting that woke her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM, YOU TOLD US HE WAS AWAKE AND HAVE KEPT HIM FROM HIM AND HERMIONE FOR A MONTH NOW!"

"I have told you Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. F Weasley are resting." The healer said. "Your brothers wounds were very serious and they are both physically and magically drained from keeping him alive. Perhaps in a few days."

"BUGGER THAT HE'S MY BROTHER! MY TWIN, YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART, I'M NEVER SEPERATING FROM HIM AGAIN!" Then George started crying and Hermione frowned, she sat up in bed and groaned at the headache George was giving her. Fred frowned and opened his eyes.

"I'M FINE GEORGE JUST BACK OFF AND LET THE HEALERS DO THEIR JOB!" Fred shouted. "THE LAST THING ANYONE NEEDS RIGHT NOW IS YOU SHOUTING AND MAKING HERMIONE AND I HAVE A HEADACHE! I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION THAT'S WHY THE WALL COLLAPSED ON TOP OF ME, NO OTHER REASON."

"Mr. F Weasley will you kindly stop shouting at your brother, you need to rest."

"Can't I do that at home?" Fred whined. "I hate hospitals and there's nothing to do here."

"As all that remains is yours and Miss. Granger's magical exhaustion, there is no reason that you cannot recuperate at home. However if I sign your discharge papers, I expect you to rest, no magic, no brewing and no using of magical items. Even the slightest use of power from either of you, could seriously harm your core and if Mr. Weasley didn't have large family to help you both recuperate, I wouldn't even be suggesting it. You will need to be together as much as possible as you recuperate, being together should help you recover faster."

"How are we going to get home, if we can't use magic?" Fred asked.

"There's always a car, but I don't feel like driving."

"You can use floo powder to get to Mr. Weasley's home, but after that you can't use magic again, until its time for your check up in three weeks. We had already decided to let you go, if you woke up within nine hours of falling asleep, since you woke eight and a half hours after you last fell asleep, you may leave today, but only if you follow my instructions."

"We will, I'll make sure of it." Hermione said and Fred groaned loudly making Hermione laugh. They stood slowly and practically dragged themselves to the floo, leaning on each other and calling out the address of the Burrow. They fell down after going through the floo and both threw up on their hands and knees.

"Hermione? Fred?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. "What are you doing out of hospital?"

"They let us go Mummy." Fred said. "We just can't do magic and she said it would best for us to be in close proximity for the next several weeks, as we're able to heal our magical reserves more quickly together."

"That's why you threw up after using the floo?" Mrs. Weasley asked and both nodded, Hermione suddenly felt cold and trembled as Fred started sweating and taking off his shirt. "Temperature fluctuations as well, lets get you both into bed and I'll make you some nice chicken soup." Mrs. Weasley said and banished the sick. Leaning on one another, they walked up the stairs. "Use Bill's room, I think he'd understand." Mrs. Weasley said and went ahead of them to turn back the covers. Hermione and Fred got into bed and Hermione snuggled against him. He sighed in contentment.

"Your cold as ice Hermione, it feels good." He murmured.

"And your hot, it feels wonderful." Hermione replied and they held each other until the temperatures returned to normal. Then Hermione sat up, feeling more energized then she had in a while. She still felt horrible, but she thought she could get some reading done, if someone got the books for her. Fred looked wiped still and was fighting not to fall asleep. Hermione smiled gently and took his hand. "If your tired Fred, go to sleep, I'll wake you."

"You might not be able too, when you have magical exhaustion like we do, its nearly impossible to wake up once your asleep and I want to eat before sleeping again." Fred said and Hermione laughed.

"Just like your brother." She teased poking him in the stomach. "Anything for food." She added and Fred laughed.

"Don't like my tuck, as much as Ron does."

"No one likes food as much as Ron, except for maybe Harry's cousin." Hermione added and Fred laughed again.

"I heard you were home." Harry said and Hermione smiled.

"Harry!" She said and he smiled in reply.

"There's my one witch army, everyone's talking about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember, you were a bad ass, you must have stunned two hundred death eaters, it looked at first like you'd killed them, but later we realized you only stunned them. You were shooting this crazy light out of your hands, when I defeated Voldemort, there wasn't much of an army left to back him up." Harry said with a laugh. "You were incredible, how are you feeling?"

"Like the night bus hit me, could you get me some books from the Black Library?"

"You feel like the night bus hit you and you want to read?" Harry demanded and Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Please Harry, I can't just sit here and stare at the walls." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"Alright I'll get some books for you, but you've got to rest as well."

"I doubt I could stop myself from sleeping, even if I wanted to." Hermione said and Harry laughed, as Fred yawned and Mrs. Weasley came up with two mugs of soup.

"Thanks Mum." Fred said and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She said and took the mug.

"Call me Molly dear." Molly said and Hermione nodded. "Thank you so much for saving my son!" She added and hugged Hermione fiercely, as she started to cry.

"Mum, oh Mum its alright Mum, I'm fine Mummy, don't cry please?" Fred said and set the soup down on the bedside table and hugged Molly.

"Do you have any idea of how you worried me Fredric Guideon Weasley?" Molly demanded.

"Sorry Mummy." Fred said and yawned. "I'll pay more attention next time, I promise."

"There won't be a next time, do you hear me young man?"

"Molly, perhaps now isn't the time." Hermione said gently and Molly nodded.

"Sorry dear, I was just so worried."

"I know Mum, I know." Fred said and took a sip of the broth. "This is excellent by the way." He added and Hermione drank some of her's as well.

"I thought it best, as you've been on nutrient potions for the past month." Mrs. Weasley said and Fred smiled at her, as Harry came back and enlarged several bookshelves, putting them by Hermione's end of the bed.

"Thanks Harry and you brought a notepad and a pen?" She asked and Harry smiled.

"Now what sort of a friend would I be, if I forgot that?" He joked and Hermione grinned at him.

"Thanks Harry." She said and continued to sip at her soup. "Do you think I could have a pain potion, George was yelling at the healers earlier and I have a headache."

"Yes of course dear, wonder why he isn't back yet." Molly added as there was a crash and a curse downstairs.

"I'll get him." Harry said.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Where are the others Mum?" Fred asked.

"Charlie had to go back to Romania, Bill, Arthur, Ron and Percy are at the Ministry. The only reason Harry is here is that it's his day off, they like to stagger the trainee rotation and put them with people they don't know all that well." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Trainee?" Hermione asked.

"Auror trainees." Harry said and Hermione grinned.

"They let you get into the program?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Why isn't George at the shop Mum?" Fred asked.

"He's not been doing well since your accident, they weren't sure if you were going to live for the first two weeks. Then they weren't sure if you were going to wake up. Everyone was so happy when we got the call dear and Blaise has been over every day making sure that everything is going well."

"Blaise?" Hermione said. "Why would...Are we related?"

"Of course dear, he's your half brother." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After she recovered from her shock, Hermione spent the next weeks, reading eating and sleeping. Blaise came to the Burrow several times, over the course of those days, but Hermione wasn't ready yet to see him. She didn't understand how he could be her half brother, they were practically the same age. That meant that his father had to have had an affair with his mother, before Blaise was even born. Hermione wondered what sort of man would do something so horrible, as to sleep with another woman, when his wife was pregnant with his child. There was also how Hermione remembered Blaise in school to think about, the way he had sneered at her in the hallways screamed anything but brotherly affection. Now however for some reason, he genuinely wanted to contact her and Hermione had no idea of why.

She stopped jotting down a particularly interesting spell to help with hanging furniture and bookmarked the book, as Molly came up yet again to talk to her. Hermione gritted her teeth and decided that she would remain nice, because she liked Molly and the last thing Fred needed at the moment was fighting. She turned to where Fred slept, snoring face down in the blankets and smiled. Poor Fred was even more exhausted than she was and needed all the rest he could get. No matter how reasonable Hermione tried to be, she always wound up loosing her temper and yelling at Molly who didn't deserve it. However to Molly family was the most important thing in the world and she didn't understand why Hermione was refusing to talk with Blaise. Molly Hermione determined was very stubborn, but Hermione was as stubborn as an ox, as her father used to like to say.

"Fine Molly I'll see him." Hermione said and Molly beamed.

"Really dear, he's waiting downstairs, I'll just get him for you."

"No, I'll go down myself in a minute." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley nodded. Hermione went over to where her clothes had been brought and changed into a fresh sweater and jeans. "Molly, can you cast some cleaning charms on me please?" She asked.

"Sure you don't want to take a shower dear?"

"My hair requires a particular order of drying spells, in order not to make it unmanageable. I'd rather wait until I can cast again, before I wash it." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley nodded, pulling out her wand and casting several cleaning charms on Hermione. Hermione then walked downstairs and sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs. "What do you want Mr. Zambini?" She demanded.

"To know my relation."

"Yes well did you ever consider the fact that I may be uninterested in getting to know you?"

"The thought crossed my mind several times in fact, we're family though Hermione."

"I did not give you permission to call me by my given name Mr. Zambini, nor will I. You have been nothing but rude to me since I was a child of eleven and I don't see how anything has changed. I was still raised by the same people who raised me, even if they weren't my parents they were and are to me my mother and my father. Yes they were muggles, but they encouraged me to be the best I could be. They comforted me when I scarped a knee, or when my powers got out of control, which happened often. They told me that I was special and beautiful and deserving of great things. Every time I wrote them a letter, upset about what you and your friends said about me, what they did to me. My parents told me that I was beautiful and cleaver and not to listen to a word of it. The way I see it is that we may share a father, but that doesn't mean much compared to seven years of nastiness and outright bullying."

"I never cast a spell at you."

"But you didn't stop them either, did you?" Hermione demanded. "You even agreed with them Blaise! I heard what you said about Ginny, that you'd never touch a filthy blood traitor like her and while you didn't say much in school, I know the way you looked at me and others like me."

"You aren't like them, whatever else you are you're a Pureblood."

"No I'm not, because even if my parent's blood was pure, I think you should all go to hell." Hermione shot back.

"You can't help who your parents were!"

"I know, but I can decide who I am!" Hermione said. "And who I associate with!"

"Give him a chance Hermione, for me?" Molly asked and Hermione glared at her.

"NO, I WON'T BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT, I DON'T HAVE DIRTY BLOOD, YOU DO! YOU INBRED POMPUS ASSHOLE." She said and stormed back upstairs.

"Forgive her, she's a lovely girl truly, but she has a temper." Molly said and Blaise stared at where his sister had been a moment before, before he started to laugh.

"Oh she's Dad's daughter alright, Mom killed him when I was a baby, but he gave me his pensive on my seventeenth birthday. She's a Zambini through and through." Blaise said. "I will just have to come back tomorrow."

"Your a glutton for punishment." Molly said and Blaise shrugged.

"We'll see who last the longest, I'm a very patient man, when it's warranted." Blaise said. "Can I use your floo?"

"Of course, would you like a spot of tea first?" Molly said and Blaise nodded.

"Yes, thank you." He said he'd been raised by his mother to believe that he was better than others, but the time he'd spent with Molly had taught him differently, he was no better than her. His circumstances may have been better, but she genuinely cared about others, unlike his own mother. His mother had never made him a pot of tea in his life, she didn't believe in spoiling him, while she bought the most extravagant things for herself and killed men one right after the other, using love potions to lure them into her trap and then destroying them utterly. Part of the reason he kept coming back was that he was worried for Hermione, while her mother had never been found, his had become obsessed with the witch that according to her had killed her husband. Blaise knew that his mother was mentally unstable, but there was little he could do about it, other than staying away from her. That was easy as she had fled to France to escape the war, while Blaise had stayed at Hogwarts. Blaise was glad that he decided not to fight, he knew that he had made the right decision, after they arrested Malfoy and Goyle and Crabbe died in the fire. Out of his year, he was the only one that wasn't dead, or currently in prison. Knowing the Malfoys, they would at least get out eventually, but Blaise knew better than to count on his mother for anything.

Molly returned with the tea and didn't say anything about how Blaise was crying. She just sat down in the chair opposite him and sipped her tea. "Its not your fault you were raised the way you were, anymore than its Hermione's." She told Blaise. "You didn't fight in the final battle, so that means that a part of you knows that what the deatheaters were fighting for was wrong."

"They were going about it the wrong way, but no one respects the old ways anymore." Blaise said.

"And you give them no reason to." Molly told him. "Why on earth would we respect the people, who look down on us? Why would we want to listen to anything you have to say. Actually I'm a practitioner of the old ways, but if you demand others be like you, killing them if they aren't, you aren't any better than muggles." She said and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry, but you must understand that what you said offended me."

"You practice the old ways?"

"Yes and so do some of my children, not all of them showed an interest and that's alright with me. My husband Arthur was raised Christian, but he's not very religious. We decided to celebrate both our traditions, I got to teach my children about Beltane, Summer Solstice and Samhain, Arthur celebrated Christmas and Easter with them, instead of Yule growing up, as those were the holidays most important to us. Compromise is an important part of marriage and life and you get nowhere without it. Hermione has been through a lot and she deserves some space, let her contact you when she's ready."

"What if she is never ready?"

"I'll help to see that she is one day, you aren't a bad boy Blaise Zambini, as much as you try to act like it." Molly said and patted Blaise on the shoulder. "If you were as bad as you want others to be, you wouldn't be upset now." She added and Blaise took his handkerchief out of pocket and wiped at his eyes.

"Its just that you've been so kind to me and I've done nothing to deserve it?"

"When does anyone deserve another's kindness, kindness is a gift. It's a gift I choose to share with any not seeking to harm me, or mine. If you wished to harm any of my family, you would not have made it past the wards. People choose to be kind or cruel, too often they choose the latter instead of the former." She added. "You can make a choice too Blaise, you don't have to act as you were raised to, I certainly don't, even though my family was a light family, it doesn't mean that I agreed with their values. They were horrified when I married Arthur and cut me off, still it didn't matter to me, because I loved my husband. Everyone has choices to make in their lives and those choices determine the way the string winds, in the tapestry of fate. Hermione is a good person, she always has been, however blood purity and purebloods are a sore spot for her. She literally has a scar with the word mudblood and so be patient with her." Molly said and Blaise nodded, before taking his hat from the coat rack and leaving the Burrow.

Upstairs Hermione glared down at the book she was reading, she hated feeling like this. She hated hating others, but something had happened after Bellatrix had tortured her, she stopped disliking Purebloods and it had morphed to something far more nasty that merely dislike. She didn't like that about herself, but every time she thought of them, she thought of Bellatrix standing over her body and laughing, as she cut pieces of Hermione's skin. She decided that she couldn't wait until her powers came back and brought a spell book down with her to where Molly was sitting downstairs.

"Molly could you help me with something, I know its a lot to ask, but I'm going to do it anyway once I'm feeling better, I just can't live with this mark for the rest of my life, I can't."

"Of course dear." Molly said.

"I need you to cut off the skin and apply healing spells where the scar is." Hermione said and Molly nodded, taking out her wand and casting the spells Hermione showed her. Hermione bit her lip, determined not to scream, as Molly cut her arm open and healed it. Hermione was left with a long square scar, but it was better than what Bellatrix had done. "Thank you."

"Its nearly time for your checkup and Fred's, I don't understand why you are recovering so much faster than he is."

"I don't know why that is either, perhaps its because for me, all I had to contend with was magical exhaustion." Hermione said and yawned.

"You go and rest dear." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione nodded, she went upstairs and got into bed beside Fred. She fell asleep soon afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione felt full of energy upon waking the next day, she smiled and gently shook Fred until he woke up. "We have the appointment to go to today." Hermione said cheerfully and Fred nodded. They both got out of bed and Hermione took a shower and braided her hair in one long braid down her back. She then put on her clothes and went downstairs, as Fred followed her, looking pale and tired. Molly didn't seem to be up yet, as their appointment was scheduled for earlier in the day. Hermione walked over to the fridge and got out four eggs and some bread. She hard boiled the eggs and put both the eggs and toast into a cloth bag, before going with Fred through the floo. It was nowhere near as bad for her, this time through, though Fred became pale and sweaty after they reached the other side.

"Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley to see Healer Greensburry." Hermione said.

"You can wait at the third waiting area, in the spell damage ward."

"We don't have spell damage." Fred complained. "We're suffering from magical exhaustion."

"Magical exhaustion and spell damage are in the same department." The witch said and Hermione nodded, they walked to the elevator and took the lift to the correct floor. They then sat down in the waiting room and Hermione handed two of the eggs and two slices of toast.

"I cooked them so the yoke wouldn't be runny, I hope you don't mind."

"Smart thinking, thank you." Fred said and they ate together. A few minutes later a witch came in with paperwork that Hermione and Fred had to fill out. They finished filling it out and handed it back to the nurse, who took it inside. A few minutes later they were greeted by a man in his fifties that introduced himself as Healer Greensburry.

"I think Fred has it worse than I do."

"That's to be expected my dear, hedge wizards and witches are excellent healers, both to themselves and others. You are currently healing your own magical exhaustion, but in a few days your power will naturally come to assist Mr. Weasley."

"How does that work?"

"While no wizard, or witch shares a magical core, there are those that have complementary ones. Hedge wizards and witches are the only ones in the magical community that can sense their common core and sometimes others as well. Once they know who that person is, they will find them irresistible and more often than not develop a relationship with that individual, though that isn't always the case. Now I'll have you attempt some exercises Miss Granger, you did bring your wands?" He asked and then smiled when Hermione and Fred both showed theirs. "Excellent, excellent, now on to the exercises, can you cast Luminous Miss. Granger?"

"Luminous." Hermione said and the tip of her wand blazed with light.

"Perhaps a bit too forceful, now I want you to try Wingardium Leviosa, Mr. Weasley."

"But that's the first spell they teach at Hogwarts." Fred protested.

"I know, you need a spell that is easier to cast, while Hermione might get better in a few more days, you may take longer and casting the spell will give me some idea of how much time you have left, before you need to see me again."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Fred said and his face turned ashen.

"I see, that's a good sign." Healer Greensburry said.

"A good sign?"

"Yes, while not certain how long it will take for him to fully recover, at least Mr. Weasley didn't vomit, or pass out." He said.

"And you asked him to perform magic, knowing that those were possibilities?" Hermione demanded. "How dare you?"

"My dear, I now have some idea of when he will recover by and can prescribe him the correct dosage of the magical restoration potion."

"Will I need to take that as well?"

"No dear, if you rest your magic for the next three days, it should recover on its own. I prefer not to use the potion unless necessary, given the side effects."

"That means it is necessary?" Hermione demanded and the Healer nodded.

"I'm afraid so, while not the worst case scenario I've ever seen, Mr. Weasley's magical stores have at least several weeks to recover fully from the exhaustion."

"And this all happened because my magic pulled on his stores, as well as my own. Can't the reverse be true and I make his recovery faster?"

"That would be very risky to yourself to attempt deliberately, you are already helping him, as the standard recovery rate for a hedge witch is one week and the standard for a unaided wizard is generally twelve weeks for the level of magical exhaustion Mr. Weasley sustained." The Healer said and they both nodded. "Actually you are doing much better than I expected, let me get you the potion, so you can go back home and get some rest." He offered and Fred nodded. The Healer came back a moment later, with several bottles of restorative potion. "Now I want you to take this potion three times daily, one drop each time, diluted in a eight ounce glass of water. You may feel chills, or temperature spikes, nausea, stomach cramps, extreme lethargy, extreme energy, trouble waking, trouble sleeping, sleep talking, sleep walking, people have even been known to try spells and delusions."

"And you sure this potion will help?" Hermione said.

"Quite." The Healer replied. "There's no doubt he needs the potion, but there are many side effects to taking it. As the potion effects everyone differently, there's no guarantee that this will work a particular way." He said and Fred and Hermione nodded. "If that's all the amount will be billed to the standard account."

"Thank you." Hermione said and walked with Fred to the floo. "Will you be alright going home on your own, I want to get a few things, before joining you?"

"I'll be alright." Fred stated and Hermione nodded, he went through the floo and Hermione went to Diagon Alley, she was glad to see George was back at the shop and smiled at him.

"I was wondering if I could have one of your fake wands." Hermione said. "And a few galleons to buy a lock box."

"A lock box?" George asked and Hermione nodded.

"For Fred, the Healer gave him a potion that has a lot of side effects, I think it would be better for everyone if he has a wand that he thinks is a wand, rather than a real wand if something were to happen."

"Good thinking and the lock box?"

"To lock up my wand and Fred's wand, just in case the side effects are serious, you're open early."

"Just got everything stocked again and I need to open early to sell product." George said and Hermione nodded, he gave her a stack of galleons, which she pocketed and walked around Diagon Alley for a while. She found several magically sealed lock boxes and chose one that she liked. Then she saw a magical tattoo shop and went over to it. She loved the rose hedge patterns, and the first trinity runes for belief, life and love, there was also the fourth trinity of strength, power and protection. She decided that as soon as she had some galleons, she'd buy a tattoo herself.

"Miss, are you looking to cover up a scar?" The man at the counter asked and she nodded. "I'm doing a special on scars, you'd just have to pay for the ink and it would be three galleons all told." He said and Hermione bit her lip, before nodding and paying the man.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Of course Miss, its my pleasure." He said

"The first and fourth trinity and a circular rose hedge please." Hermione said and winced grabbing the tattoo chair with her arm, as he tattooed the marks. Hermione stared down at the tattoo, as the man finished healing it. The colors were vibrant and the words seemed to glow silver.

"I could make a butterfly or a bird, to go with your rose hedge, as it is, only the leaves will move."

"I think that's enough for today, thank you ever so much." Hermione said and the man smiled.

"You are welcome, what was your scar before, I could tell that this skin is fresh."

"It wasn't there for a reason, it brings back bad memories."

"Of course." The tattoo artist said and Hermione smiled, going back to the shop and handing George back the gold.

"You were able to get a box for that little?" George asked and Hermione nodded. "What's on your arm?"

"Its a tattoo of a rose bush and the first and fourth trinity runes."

"I see, you should pay the man the full worth of the tattoo and the lock box, you can pay me back when you get a job." George said and Hermione frowned.

"You think because I'm who I am, they charged me less and fed me a story about sales?"

"Everyone knows about your heritage now and what you did in the war, there's a reason Mum has been keeping the papers from you." George said and Hermione frowned, before going back to where she'd bought both the lockbox and the tattoo and trying to insist that they let her pay full price, she argued with both venders for an hour each, before giving up and trying to return the galleons. "Keep them, consider them a loan, though I'd appreciate some help in the shop."

"I'd be glad to." Hermione said and smiled. "Healer Greenbury said I had to wait a few days on spells, but I could start brewing potions immediately. I'd love something to do, which wasn't just sitting around and reading."

"I'll bring the ingredients and instructions by at lunch."

"Thank you George, I really appreciate having something to do."

"Its me that should be thanking you." George said and winked at Hermione who smiled. "Just use our floo, the wards have been set to accept your magical signature." George said and Hermione went up the stairs and called out the address for the Burrow.

"I've been worried sick, after Fred came back in the state he did." Molly said and Hermione frowned.

"State?"

"Found him passed out in front of the fireplace, he's tucked into bed now. Why weren't you with him."

"He said he'd be fine getting home on his own and I had to do some shopping and I wanted to get a tattoo."

"What you need to realize about my boys and their father is that sometimes they will claim to be fine, when really they aren't at all fine." Molly said.

"I'm sorry, I'll take better care in future." Hermione said and Molly nodded. She walked upstairs and took Fred's wand and her own from the bedside table, before filling a glass with water and putting one drop of the potion in. It was around two now, so she gently shook Fred and then shook him harder, until he mumbled something. "Drink this Fred." She said gently and helped him to drink the potion, he choked, but managed to swallow it.

"Tastes bad, tired." He managed and Hermione smiled, stroking back his hair, from where his forehead was sweaty.

"Then rest." Hermione said. "I'll be right here." She added, as there was a knock on the door.

"I know you said she doesn't want to see me, but I found several books on hedge magic that I think will help her." Blaise said.

"Thank you." Molly said. "She's been out all day, most probably will be lying down soon for a nap, but I'll take these to her." Hermione then heard the door close and she closed her eyes, resting her head on Fred's chest. Fred was out cold and Hermione smiled softly. She heard Molly quietly enter the room and write a note, before leaving. Hermione picked up the books on the table and stared at them, they were ancient. She started to read them and got half way through, before she found something that would help Fred, but slow her own recovery. She decided the spell was worth it, as Fred sat up and she smiled at him, until she realized he was still asleep. She took his hands in her own and he leaned forward pressing his lips against her's. She moaned as the energy transferred between them and broke the kiss.

"From me to you power shall pass, to mend what is broken, to speak what is unspoken, from me to you power will pass." Hermione said. "Aifer, Alhair, Rin, Rokah, Vara, Sho, Kilvar." She said the words three times each, speaking aloud the names of the second and fourth trinity of runes, as the book instructed. Healing, mending, power and strength power protection. As she said the fourth set, her tattoo blazed and she felt the power of her spell strengthen. She stared down at her wrist, before repeating the words three times and yawning, exhausted. Fred had sat stiffly as the power jolted through him, but now he slumped against the headboard, his head to one side and some color back in his cheeks. Hermione gently lowered him back onto the bed and snuggled against his chest, falling asleep.

She woke as Molly stood in the doorway with two trays of food and sat up slowly, before gently shaking Fred. Fred opened his eyes and smiled, before frowning and staring at Hermione. "What did you do?"

"Its alright Fred, I'm fine." Hermione said and smiled at him. "I just used hedge magic to help you get better."

"Let me see the spell you used." Fred demanded. "Maybe there's some way of reversing it."

"Even if there was, I wouldn't. Its alright not having my magic for a few more days, if it means yours will come back quicker." Hermione said as Fred read the spell and nodded.

"What you did was dangerous Hermione, what happened to your arm?"

"I got it tattooed?"

"With runes? Runes are serious magic, not something to be toyed with, or used on a whim."

"I know that Fred, I took ruins in school and I got excellent grades in that course, my teacher went so far as to suggest curse breaking as a career." Hermione said. "Honestly, I'm not the type to say a spell without knowing what it does. My magic and my very life are tied with yours, if you die, I die. I'm not about to risk you or myself on some whim." Hermione said angrily and Fred stared at her in horror.

"Is the reverse true?"

"No, you can survive without me, but not the other way around." Hermione replied. "I did it because it was upsetting me to see you so sick and I couldn't not do anything, not when there was something I could do." Hermione said and yawned.

"Eat some food first and then you can both go back to sleep." Molly said and they nodded, taking the plates and eating what she gave them, before Fred drank the Potion and turned on his side, holding Hermione in his arms. He sighed and fell asleep at once, Hermione chuckled and moved some hair away from his face, before closing her own eyes and falling deeply asleep.

Doing the spell had set her back somewhat, but it was worth it, being able to talk to Fred. She explained her ideas to him and the spells she wanted to learn from the books. He was delighted at some of the transfiguring charms she'd found.

"Its really hard to find good explanations on inanimate to animate transformation, turning a raven into a cup is one thing, but turning a cup into a raven quite another. Perhaps you could have it on a set time differential, or according to a password? There are several animals that just knock other people out just by being seen, or their saliva, or sometimes even hearing them will do the trick. The only problem would be figuring out a way to turn it back into the cup, after it had done its job." He said and started writing furiously in Hermione's notebook. Hermione smiled and picked up one of the books Harry had gotten her. She read about a spell that changed a pebble into a mirror and back again and it allowed it to be done at a word, after being cast for the first time. She picked up a stone from the table that George had brought. All the Weasleys had been bringing strange odds and ends, ever since Fred started staying awake longer. She cast both spells on the stone, which required runic chanting and cleared her throat. "Mirror I wish to see my face." Hermione said and the pebble turned into a pretty silver mirror. "Return now to your proper place." Hermione said and felt tired.

"You shouldn't be casting." Fred said not looking up from his book. "So what did you turn into a mirror?"

"A pebble, it will work for anyone now." Hermione said and Fred smiled.

"That's a great bit of magic Hermione, could you show me where you found it?"

"Of course." Hermione said and handed him the book she had been reading.

"Wow most of the spells are really difficult to learn, but what they can do is amazing." Fred said and started to read, Hermione smiled at him, before returning to her own book. They read until Molly came and smiled at both of them.

"Are you feeling up to coming down for dinner dears?" She asked and Hermione turned to Fred who nodded.

"I think we both are, it would be nice to get out of bed." Hermione said and stretched. "Just give us a few minutes to get ready, you can have the room to dress in Fred and I'll take the bathroom." Hermione said and stood, going over and getting a shirt and jeans.

"Whatever did you do to your arm?"

"Got a tattoo, I like this much better than the scar, or the attempt to cover it up. It's got the second and fourth trinity runes and a rose hedge on it."

"Dear you should be more careful with inking runes into your body, that's an old druidic tradition and you are descended from them. As we became more modern, we started calling those among us that had been druids, hedge witches in order to protect some of the strongest of us. The founders of Hogwarts were all druidic lords and ladies, the most polarizing figures in our society can claim druidic blood."

"I cast a spell on the mirror and when I did the runes flashed."

"You have a gift for rune ciphering and the casting of runic spells, such a thing is fairly rare but given how you like to accumulate knowledge it's understandable. Most runic ciphers grow to be very wise men and women." Molly said and Hermione stared at her, before grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, dried her hair partly and braided it, before putting on jeans and a tee shirt. She then walked down and grinned when she saw all the Weasleys and Harry.

"Looking good Hermione!" Ron said and Harry elbowed him. "Oi I only meant she was looking better than a while ago."

"I'm feeling much better."

"Cool tattoo, I have some runic tattoos myself." Bill said and Hermione frowned. "Fleur likes to make a game of finding them." He said and winked, Hermione laughed.

"Too much information Bill, way too much." Fred said and sat down next to Hermione. "I didn't need to know about your tattoos." He added and everyone laughed this time. Molly brought in the food and everyone served themselves, Fred put his arm around Hermione as she started to grow tired and she smiled up at him. She was starting to have real feelings for Fred and hoped he felt the same. She smiled as she ate and Fred told her jokes and discussed what they had read earlier. "That's actually a good idea, we could start small, maybe some amethyst or something, just in case it doesn't work all that well on our first try." Fred said and Hermione launched into a debate with him about the pros and cons of using amethyst for the spell, rather than a stone that absorbed power more easily.

"What are you trying to do?" George asked and Hermione smiled at him.

"I found a spell in one of the books Harry gave me to read, its pretty amazing." She said and handed the rock to Ginny. "Its keyed transfiguration, Ginny say Mirror I wish to look upon my face."

"Mirror I wish to look upon my face." Ginny said and jumped when she was suddenly holding a small silver mirror. "Wow Hermione this is amazing spell work."

"All it needed was some rune casting and intent." Hermione said and smiled at Ginny. "It can also transform back to a rock."

"Amazing, it doesn't even need a wand to use." Ginny said. "Can I er keep this one?"

"Sure I can always make another, just say return now to your proper place when you want it to go back." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. Hermione then went back to eating and felt herself getting more and more tired. She tried to hide it, but Fred saw through it somehow, or truly was tired himself.

"I'm still recovering, I'm sorry but I don't think I can last through desert." He said and yawned as Hermione stopped trying to fight yawning herself and gave in.

"I'm tired too."

"You go on and get back to bed, we all understand, don't we?" Molly said and everyone nodded, Hermione smiled and walked back upstairs with Fred. She changed into her nightclothes and practically fell into bed, falling asleep quickly and sleeping deeply throughout the night.


End file.
